The present invention relates to a mechanism for relative, and if necessary, simultaneous driving of several mobile panels in their plane, and in particular with a device allowing displacement, simultaneous or not, in both directions, of sliding windows in an automobile, as well as blocking them at all positions.
Currently, in the automobile, horizontally-sliding windows include one or two panes which may be relatively displaced in a simple or double sliding groove, assuring both guidance and tightness on both surfaces and the furrow.
The sliding manuever of a pane is obtained by an operator pushing directly on the pane itself, or more conveniently by means of an inside button also assuring interlock of the pane in various positions. Furthermore, the interlock of the closed panes is practically obligatory to assure the inviolability of the vehicle from the outside. The interlock of a pane is thus achieved with regard to the door panel or the other pane.
Users are accustomed to manipulating the panes of their vehicle by means of a crank handle placed on the inside panel of the door, windows descending vertically being the most current type.